Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic and Friends Meet Mickey Mouse
Sonic and Friends are surprised to find out Mickey Mouse's Secret! What's his secret? Video Information *'Channel:' SonicWhacker55 *'Series: Sonic The Hedgehog' *'Episode: 4' *'Released: June 13, 2016' *'Written, Produced, Directed, Edited:' SonicWhacker55 Video Chronology *'Previous Episode: Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic Gets Potty Trained' *'Next Episode: Nice Day' Series Chronology *'Previous Episode: Sonic Gets Potty Trained' *'Next Episode: Amy Rose' Characters *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Cream *Daffy Duck *Mickey Mouse Plot The episode begins with Sonic introducing another episode of Sonic the Hedgehog with a very special guest. The special guest ISN'T Tails because he appears in several episodes. The special guest ISN'T Knuckles because he appears in all of the Sonic the Hedgehog episodes. The special guest could've been Cream but that's not it. The special guest ISN'T Daffy Duck because he had his first appearance in a series called Cooking With Daffy Duck. The special guest IS... Mickey Mouse. Mickey Mouse already knows that he's a special guest and he doesn't care. Sonic wonders if he's the real Mickey Mouse. Mickey Mouse is just a toy, Mickey wonders if Sonic watched Toy Story and realizes that the toys isn't real. The real Mickey Mouse is in Disneyland Florida. Sonic wants to know why Mickey is being so mean to him. Mickey Mouse didn't want to be here in the first place because he's suppose to be on a date with his girlfriend and now he is missing it because of this episode. Daffy says that Mickey Mouse is more meaner than him, and that's a lot coming from him, Daffy is also mean to Knuckles and Daffy doesn't want Knuckles to get out of this situation. While Knuckles is uncomfortable with what Daffy said Mickey Mouse leaves, but Sonic says that the episode isn't finished but Mickey Mouse is taking a little walk around Sonic's house. Sonic wants to know why Mickey is being so rude to him and Tails wants to know as well. Mickey Mouse gets knocked out from the camera and wants the camera to get out of his face. Mickey Mouse walks around Sonic's house until he reaches the kitchen and gets knocked out by a spatula. Mickey Mouse wonders why a spatula is in the kitchen and has a perfect idea. Mickey Mouse is going to knock out Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Cream with a spatula. While Knuckles watches the Angry Birds Movie, Mickey Mouse knock him out with a spatula. Cream says that the sofa she is sitting on is huge, then Mickey Mouse knocks her out with a spatula. While Tails feels the nice breeze from the fan, Mickey Mouse throw Tails from the ceiling to the bed with the spatula and knocks him out as well. Mickey Mouse makes terrible puns about what he is going to do with Tails. While Sonic sings the Green Hill Zone he gets knocked out with a spatula. Mickey Mouse laughs and gathers all of the bodies that he knocked out. After a look at the knocked out bodies, Daffy wanted to knock out Sonic with a spatula, Daffy says that Mickey Mouse will be dead, Mickey gasps over what Daffy said and Daffy attacks Mickey but before that happens the narrator says that the next scene may be to violent for people under the age of 10 and from the fact that there is strong languages, almost as strong as Chuck Norris. Daffy beats Mickey Mouse and cusses while beating him up, and tells him to eat crap while Daffy puts Mickey Mouse in a cupboard with his legs showing and finally, Daffy calls him a pussy cat. Mickey Mouse tries to get out of the cupboard but it's not easy for him. Sonic tells Daffy that he wasn't killed by Mickey, him and his friends were knocked out from Mickey. Mickey wants to know why Sonic's gloves didn't fly off his hands and Sonic wonders why his arms didn't fly off either and Mickey agreed with that too. Sonic says that there is some other things that he is not so sure about and he is glad that he is not dead, Mickey Mouse wanted to kill Sonic more than Daffy and out of nowhere Sonic tells the audience that the episode is over because it was too long, too crazy and Sonic and his friends could've died, all because of Mickey so Sonic tells Mickey to leave and Mickey Mouse didn't want to be in the show anyways and leaves. Tails wonders why he would ever do such a terrible thing like that and Sonic wants to know aswell but he believes that Mickey Mouse is stupid and both Sonic and Tails hate him so...SO MUCH!!! Trivia *A few clips was taken from SonicWhacker55's first YouTube channel called Reece N.K Quansah. *The video contains strong language. Almost as strong as Chuck Norris! Poll Do you like "Sonic and Friends Meet Mickey Mouse" Yes A Little Bit No